


Squishy

by berry_lix



Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dom/sub Undertones, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Top Han Jisung | Han, although theyre both kinda subby here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_lix/pseuds/berry_lix
Summary: D7 ⋆⑅˚₊ feedingGetting your dick rode while being feed like a king. What could be better?"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943758
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Squishy

**Author's Note:**

> i’m running out of things to say at these start and end notes :/
> 
> ✧
> 
> tw/cw: eating, food, and feeding (not force feeding) is involved! if any of this is a trigger for u or might make u uncomfy in anyways pls dont read it!! :(
> 
> (I will say that the feeding is kinda chill and consensual ofc! n this fic is rly soft n rly sweet~ but also the whole fic revolves around food so yea)
> 
> ✧

Felix sits on top of Jisung’s lap. They were sitting in the living chair. What started out as just two friends watching anime on a rainy afternoon turned into a fuck session after the pizza arrived.

It was something that Felix mentioned to his best friend that he was into a few times before, but the conversation never went anywhere far.

Now, Felix sits, straddling Jisung, with his cock inside him and his hands on his ass, still in the chair while the show is still playing in the background. His small hands hold a slice of pepperoni pizza while Jisung eats. He bounces up and down on the thick cock while struggling to keep his arms up to feed the boy.

“S-See?” Felix says between bounces, “This is…so…hot…”

Jisung nods his head while munching on the greasy food.

“Mhmmhm,” he makes a noise with his mouth full. Something like a whimper of agreement and a moan from pleasure. He speaks with his mouth full.

“Fucking your tight hole— mhmm…while you— mhmm—feed me…is really… nice…Mhmmhm”

Felix holds his arms up enough until Jisung finishes the whole thing. He stops for a second to reach around and grab another slice from the coffee table.

Jisung raises his eyebrows.

“Eh? A-Another?”

“Yeah,” Felix says already holding up the next slice for Jisung to take a bite of. He’s trying to smile though his thighs were weak and his body was shaky, his hips and hands were seconds away from moving on their own to grind on Jisung and shove the food in his mouth.

“But…” the brown-haired boy speaks quietly, “This is my fifth one…Won’t I get…um… _fat_ …?”

Felix frowns and glares softly at Jisung.

“No,” he says sternly, “ not ‘fat’… ’ _Squishy’_.”

Jisung’s eyes go glossy and a sweet looking expression paints his face.

“There’s no such thing as ‘fat’. Don’t ever say that again, okay?” Felix assures him.

Jisung nods, then—

“Ah~”

He opens his mouth wide for Felix to drive the food inside.

The blonde gladly does and his hips start to move again.

His moves were more fast and frantic and Jisung’s fingertips press firmly into the soft skin. The older male starts to buck his hips up and Felix moans even louder. He makes an extra effort to keep his eyes open so he can see Jisung. How pretty his face was and his full cheeks as he ate. How his cute tummy jiggles with every thrust.

“Mhmm! Mhmmhm!” Jisung moans and whimpers through the warm food filling his mouth.

He moves his head away from the pizza just when he’s about to cum so he can focus on that only.

Felix cums all over the honey skinned tummy and Jisung follows, picking the small blonde up and off his cock so their cum can mix on his stomach.

Jisung finally swallows all the food and they breathe for a moment.

“I...” Jisung says looking at the half-a-slice of pizza still resting I Felix’s hands,” I don’t think I can finish it…”

He frowns and avoids Felix's eyes. He knows how badly he wanted to do something like this. A hand reaches for his face, holding his cheek and pulling him to face forward.

“That’s fine,” Felix licks the bit of pizza sauce from the sides of my Jisung’s mouth, “you did a really good job… _My Squishy_.”

✧

**Author's Note:**

> ⋆⑅˚₊ [twitter](https://twitter.com/alienjjuni)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/alienjjuni)
> 
> well that wasn’t vegan 🤕
> 
> ✧
> 
> (pls lemme know if u think there's something that should be warned about!)
> 
> ✧


End file.
